Sorcerer
by druidmaster
Summary: Harry and Co, New Powers, Merlin, Animals and the Rest
1. Default Chapter

AN - I own nothing to do with Harry Potter and the Wizarding world except fro storyline and a few bits. I apologies now for the bad spelling and punctuation of the story as I am Dyslexic. If anyone wishes to help me proof read it then I would be very grateful  
  
Chapter 1 The Powers of Old  
  
The sound echoed along the sleeping Privet drive, a sound of a horse neighing, then as the lighting flashed down, a figure amidst flapping robes sits atop a black stallion, looking, watching waiting.  
  
The time is 02:47 and 37 seconds on July the 26th, and the scene has now changed to a small room, there are a few threadbare pieces of furniture standing forlornly, there is a desk which has a variety of packages, some opened some unopened. There are 5 cards wishing someone a happy birthday. Moving over to the small bed a figure is asleep, he looks to be 15-16 years old, with a mop of unruly black hair, a thin lightning bolt scar zigzags across his forehead, and this is Harry Potter.  
  
The minutes roll on and the thunder strikes again, but his time the figure is seen bending over the young boy, and seems to be counting '10-9-8-7-6-5-4.' the person puts his hand lightly over the boys scar '.3-2- 1' The room erupts into a golden light that pulsates momentarily then gradually reduces until it goes into the scar, flaring suddenly then blinking out.  
  
Harry had been dreaming, a rare occurrence lately, his sleep had been usually plagued by nightmares; he had been dreaming that a Dragon, Elf and a Dwarf had come to him and called him their master. But before he could ask them why, he felt a terrible pain grasp him. He fought not to scream for a moment but gave why under the onslaught.  
  
The man watched the boy thrash for a second and then he woke up screaming, the man quickly calmed the boy, by saying soothing words. Now that Harry felt himself again, he looked at the man and backed off groping for his wand. A small laugh stopped him, it sounded old but full of mirth, and happiness. 'Who are you?' Harry asked 'Someone who you know but have never met, someone everyone knows but has never meet bar one.' But who are you? The lightning flared again and the mans face was lit up, there sitting before Harry was Dumbledore, but upon closer inspection he could see that the mans hair and beard were much longer and his robes were pure black. His eyes sparkled blue with wisdom and mirth, and he said 'I, my son, am your many greats Grandfather, but for the moment you may call me.Merlin' The thunder rumbled and the lighting struck. Harry was speechless, and made a few incoherent noise's, he finally got his speech back, and then tried to think of a question, there were plenty in his mind put he couldn't think of any, thankfully Merlin came to his aid. 'My dear boy don't distress yourself, I have come for a reason, however it may be a more pleasant idea to go somewhere else to talk, and I think it would be nice if you had some people you know around you to help you through the transition' Harry didn't understand what he meant by the Transition, but nodded as Merlin, reached and grasped his hand, and after muttering a few syllables under his breath, Harry felt himself spinning for a few seconds and then the felt of a solid floor underneath him. He looked around and saw that he was in a warm looking, room the walls were covered with rich tapestries of battles, and magical creatures. Harry noticed that Dragons featured a lot in the Tapestries, as did Elves and Dwarfs. There was a Hugh fire roaring against the grate and around the fire there were seven broad backed leather chairs. Merlin pointed one to Harry who took the hint and sat down. Harry tired to speak but was silenced by a hand form Merlin. By the fire stood Merlin with his hands stretched upwards chanting in a low voice. This went on for a few seconds, as it was going on Harry felt the air thicken and time seemed to slow down for a second until it broke against its invisible dam and with a snap flew back, the snap Harry realized as he looked around was the arrival of other people, and now that Harry was looking closer he started to recognize them.  
  
There was Sirius, Professor Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and what looked like Ginny. They all appeared and looked around in amazement, unsurprisingly it was Professor Dumbledore who recovered first, and as he looked from Harry to Merlin, smiled a large benevolent smile. He stood and walked over to Merlin, the two venerable wizards hugged and exchanged greetings, then to Harry's surprise Dumbledore came over and hugged Harry, then it seemed that the others had recovered as all hell broke lose, everyone was shouting and asking questions. After a minute or so Merlin rose his hand and said in one low note 'Silence'. The effect was amazing; everyone stopped talking and looked at him.  
  
Merlin looked into their faces and chuckled at their expressions, then he started the long tale,  
  
'Do not worry fare people, for no harm shall come to you in this room, on the contra you will leave better than you came in.' this got everyone's attention and they watched and waited for him to continue '.My name is Merlin.' there was a chorus of gasps and the start of questions, but Merlin carried on without stopping '.I am here to tell you about the Sorcerer. Throughout history the line of my people has always been strong in magic, but there was a prophecy that there would be a sorcerer in the family. This would happen when the child had been orphaned and had attained his 15th year. This has happened and the Sorcerer has come into his power. There is one thing left for me to do, and that is bequeath my staff to my Heir. Harry would you step forward please.'  
  
Harry took a few stumbling steps towards Merlin, who smiled and raised his hand. Suddenly a staff appeared there and glowed for a second. It was made of wood and had runes glowing along it. It was about 6 feet in length and had a large red gem set into the tip of it. Merlin looked at it and said 'I Merlin, Lord of Magic bequeath my staff and power to my Heir, the Sorcerer, Harry James Potter, the Lord now has come and let all the world rejoice for the forces of light have a new beacon to follow'. He then throw the staff at Harry who caught it instinctively and screamed as the power flowed through him, he was dimly aware of Sirius trying to get to him, but was being restrained by Dumbledore. Then the power subsisted and Harry looked down at the staff, there were no longer any runes on it, but as he looked he could see that they were now running along his arm.  
  
He was awoke form his dream like state by Merlin talking to him. 'Now Harry just sit down and I will explain everything.' Harry sat down next to Sirius how started to stoke Harry head, in a fatherly way. Merlin smiled and started 'As I have just said Harry is a Sorcerer, a very powerful individual. He is no longer classed as wizard as he will know how to use the 'Arcanum Nobliyse' or High Magic. This is much more powerful than normal magic and has many other benefits. Unlike normal wizards who just use Magic, Harry is part of Magic and can create it, banish it, as well as use it' He looked at their stunned faces and continued to speak: '.Harry no longer need to know any spells, instead he just has to visualize the effect he wants and it will happen. You can also communicate with any living thing, including animals, plants trees even the mountains themselves. You can change your form at any time, into anything. All this can be done without your wand or your staff. The staff is more a status symbol put it will increase the power of your spells, when you use it. Lastly for you, young Harry, is the greatest and most demanding of your new gifts. You are now the Lord of the Dragons just as I was before you; the Elves and the Dwarfs of the land also owe you their allegiance and expect one or both to contact you very soon. Now I will tell each of your friends why I have called them' Harry took a sigh and looked shell-shocked, he hadn't taken everything in and was looking pale. Merlin went on 'Harry I have looked in your mind.' there was a brief scared look in Harry's eyes '.I have selected the four most important people in your life. To start with your two best friends Ronald and Hermione, I have looked into their minds and have made a very important decision. When I first received the power, there was a small coven witch I belonged too. There were four of us, my best friend Ramos his wife, Hondel and my wife Gytha. It was prophesized that this would happen in the new Lords time and I have seen it is true. Therefore I will speed things along a bit. I am going to speed time up for 4 years so that you will all be 18. This will cause your bodies and minds to become what destiny has decreed, if these are really the people who should be here then.we shall see. If this is successful this coven will be the same as the one in my time, Ron and Hermione will be wedded as will Harry and Ginny. This is a lot to undertake but it is necessary. Are you prepared for me to do this? But be warned there may be a brief, odd sensation as your emotions, mind and body adjust.' The four frightened teenagers looked at each other and nodded, Merlin and the other to men smiled. Then there was a flash and Harry looked to the side to see a beautiful, red headed woman, who was looking up at him with the same love in her eyes. He grasped at her hand and felt a chink as two rings met each other, then to Harry's surprise she giggled and pointed over to Ron and Hermione, who were still staring at each other. They heard a cough and looked up to see Merlin, Dumbledore and Sirius looking over at them with a amused expression. Dumbledore then said out loud: 'Well, I'll go and get the Weaslys and the Grangers together and I'll explain what's happened' 'When you have meet your family and your new family then your bodies will change back to 15 year olds so you will be able to mingle in school again. You each have become powerful mages and will find your work easier' Merlin turned back to Harry who was still looking at Ginny and said: 'Harry there is one downside to this power and our bloodline, and it is very important and dangerous.' Harry looked frightened and the others crowded around him to comfort him, Ginny not letting go of his hand. '.I am sorry my son, I wish I didn't pass this on but it can't be helped.' Ginny drew up tighter Harry and increased her grip on his hand '.you will be cursed for ever to.grow a beard.' The others looked at him for a second before he could take it no longer. Merlin the greatest wizard ever was there doubled up from laughter leaning on Sirius for support who was threatening to pass out form the look on Harry's face. 'The, hehaah, look on your face is priceless.' Sirius snorted between laughter. Harry looked at them for a second then said 'What do you mean I'll have to grow a beard?' Well its one of those things in our bloodline, you have to develop a long beard and long hair, its because of my unruly hair to start with, a tried to make it better with a spell which unfortunately went wrong and cursed me and all my descendeds' Harry stood shocked for a moment, then a smile played across his face and he too started to laugh at the irony of it, soon they were all laughing and leaning on each other for support.  
  
Merlin then said that it was time to go and see their family's who had been told about the new arrangements. They all teleported to Hogwarts were the others were gathered. As they teleporting in there was a chorus of shouts and everyone except Sirius and Harry, who were standing to one side, were caught up in hugs and kisses. After fifteen minutes of this Merlin called for silence. 'As you now know, your children have changed a lot, but know I wish to introduce the properly. First I call Mr. and Mrs. Potter to come and take their seats here' Harry and Ginny made their way to the high table, glancing looks at the various family members, Harry was worried in case they were angry in what had happened, but he could only see smiles, that, to Harrys shock, included Percy. He looked at Ginny who smiled and kissed him lightly on the check, and they made their way up to the chairs and sat down. Then Hermione and Ron came up to the same kind of reception. Now you know what has happened to your children, that they are safe and sound and that they are together as a group. I would ask you not to ask them any questions till tomorrow, and I now suggest that we all go to bed it has been a long day and the school opens in two days so we should let the young couples have some time to themselves' Merlin then winked slyly at them making them all blush much to the amusement of the other people in then room. 


	2. New Lives

AN - I own nothing to do with Harry Potter and the Wizarding world except fro storyline and a few bits. I apologies now for the bad spelling and punctuation of the story as I am Dyslexic. If anyone wishes to help me proof read it then I would be very grateful  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 New Lives  
  
Dumbledore led the now small crowd up to the Griyffindor portrait, but then made an odd turn left down a previously unnoticed corridor. The present students watched in puzzlement as he reached another portrait, this one of a Large Golden Dragon.  
  
Merlin then stepped forward and said in a language they couldn't understand: 'Drazuk kio'ploe htantoas' The others looked on in amazement all except Dumbledore and Harry. Harry had heard Merlin greet the dragon, and told him that Harry was his new master, and that everyone would like to go in.  
  
The Dragon bowed in the picture and said: 'Welcome Lord, I hope you enjoy your stay here' with that the portrait swung open to revile a large room, it had many corridors go of and had a huge fire roaring in the grate, Harry and the original people recognized it as the room they were originally summoned into. Merlin led them in and turned to say: 'This is your accommodation for tonight, if you look down the hallways then you will find a room with your name on it, this will always be open for you and you will be able to apparate into them from any were in this world if danger should threaten you, but more of that later. Please go to your rooms now and rest.  
  
Everyone made their way to their rooms and after a brief but very embarrassing 5 minutes from the new weds, after finding out that they were sharing a room they went to sleep. After realizing what had happened, they quietly went into their rooms and soon there night was ending.  
  
The next morning Harry and Ginny woke up feeling replete. They dressed and made there way had in hand to the lounge, here they found Ron and Hermione. They nodded decisively at each other and set out for the great hall. When they got there they were surprised to see that everyone was already up and having breakfast. They made their way to some vacant seats and started to eat, after a few moments Sirius looked at them and smiled: 'So the newly weds finally made it our of bed then ehh?' The four looked at their plates, going red, which caused the others in the hall to burst out in laughter.  
  
After breakfast Merlin spoke again: 'You will all know that Voldomort has risen again.' ignoring the winces he carried on '.this is why I have decided to stay in this time for a few months. I will help Prof. Dumbledore with the teaching aspect of the school and help the young ones with their new powers'. Everyone was excited about this, Merlin teaching in Hogwarts and started whispering happily, but Merlin ignored this and continued:  
  
'I sense that the young ones wish to ask something so I will shut up' Harry looked at Merlin and smiled, 'Thanks Grandfather I .' Before you start Harry I should tell you is another in this room that should receive that title, Albus please come over here' The room went quiet as Dumbledore walked over to Harry and hugged him again, after a second's hesitation Harry hugged back and saw Sirius smiling broadly. 'Now that has been cleared up Harry would you continue? Harry looked around his now, increased, family and smiled' 'There are two things I would like to know, First is, can we stay as we are when we get back to school? We all talked last night and have decided to stay like we are, we could take the OWLS and the NEWTS as soon as possible as we all feel that we could do them, this would help us and you as we could help teach some classes, help the students with any problems and prepare for the war?' Merlin looked at Harry sternly for a second but then he smiled, 'Yes you can all stay as you are, it is a very good idea for you to do this, may I ask who thought up this plan' 'Yes, it was Hermione' Harry said. Merlin looked at Hermione with a look of pride and then turned back to Harry, 'And the second thing?' 'Last night we were having a look around and we found a room with the Name 'The Druid' on the door, who's is it?' Merlin gave a small laugh and said: 'The Druid Harry is an Elf, but a very unusual elf. There is a new Druid born into the Elven world once every 3000 years, and this happened but 18 years ago. The druid this time however is not a normal elf he is a giant elf. He is almost 7 feet tall and very strong, but slow, this is because his totem is the mountain. This is a very unusual trait in an Elf, as they are usually very fast, He will come and help you in due course. His name is Nalio. You will learn more about him when he arrives' Harry looked as though he wanted to now more but he bit back asking until later,  
  
Merlin then continued: 'Now to the logistics of the next few months. I have spoken to Prof. Dumbledore, and we have decided to introduce some new subjects this year. They will be Ancient Magic, Dueling, Nature Magic and Healing Magic. I will take Ancient Magic, a friend of my will teach the Healing Magic, when Nalio arrives he will teach the Nature Magic and the Dueling class we be taught by my good friend and son in law Sirius Black'  
  
Merlin sat back and grinned. Harry turned to Sirius and looked at him with amazement for a few moments, and then he started to speak, 'I have been one of the top Unmentionables in the country for the last 10 years, Peter Petigrew was caught by Aurours and confessed to everything, and I was given the job of being sent to Ackazban and sounding out the inmates and Dementors. I have now finished that and have returned to teach. Harry I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but if I had it would have put you and others into even more danger. That is why my wife has never come forward to help you until now. Nimway you can come out now.' He had shouted the last bit and a large black bird flew down from the rafters of the great hall, and landed on Sirius's lap, were it changed into a women, she was quite small with long dark hair and a deep tan. She kissed Sirius and then turned towards Harry and said 'We'll talk later just the four of us'  
  
Merlin coughed and Nimway got off Sirius and sat down next to him, her smile almost matching his. 'There is one last thing that most be down today, by Myself and that is to hand over the others their staffs.yes you do have staffs.' Merlin said looking at the bemused expressions on the three teens faces '.You have one from you counterpart in my time.' Then Merlin moved his hand in a strange way and three staffs dropped into the lap of the awaiting teenagers, they looked at them and smiled. Merlin looked into the smiling faces of the four, and sighed, remembering the night that they had all got their staffs all those years ago. But now to the present. 'I will now hand you over to Albus who has something to say.  
  
'Thank you Merlin, now I am afraid I will have to be serious for a few minutes. Many of you will have known about the Order of the Phoenix, when Voldomort was original terrorizing the world.' The adults nodded leaving the younger members of the room to look confused.  
  
'.Well I propose to start the order up again, but under a different name, as there will be many dark wizards who know of the order. I propose that the new order will be called the Order of the Dragon and I ask everyone in this room to join. You all have the option to refuse and if you do your memory will be modified so you will have no memory of this event.' He looked around and saw the determined looks around him and smiled 'Is there anyone in this room who doesn't wish to join the order' Silence, 'that's is most pleasing. There will be three leaders of this Order, they will be Myself, Merlin and Harry Potter.' he turned to Harry, '.do you accept' Harry for the hundredth time this week was shocked but forced himself to nod his agreement. Dumbledore looked overjoyed and replied by saying 'Right you will each be contacted later in the year about what to do, but that's enough for the moment, let us eat dinner as we have been talking for a long time. I suggest you all get another earlier night as I will be arranging for your four to sit your OWLs and NEWTs in a week or so'  
  
With that they started to eat again and then retired to their room as the night rolled on. 


	3. School

AN - a few people have expressed a dislike because of the new age of the Heroes, don't worry this is part of the plot, this chapter will explain it I hope. Thanks for all of the reviews. I own nothing to do with Harry Potter and the Wizarding world except for storyline and a few bits. I apologise now for the bad spelling and punctuation of the story as I am Dyslexic.  
  
Chapter 3 - School  
  
Soon day was forcing sweet Morphus out of the companies' minds and everyone was soon up and quite excited about the new school year. They found most of the people had left, presumably to get the school supplies for the coming year. As Harry and Ginny emerged into the common room the saw Ron and Hermione on the couch. Walking over the sat on the couch opposite and sat for a while. After a while Ron said:  
  
'Ginny, Mum said that she'll send our trunks and school stuff with Fred and George. So when we get them I suggest looking for anything that's strange and I mean anything' 'Yeah, I bet those two are really hoping that they can catch us out with some tricks but we'll get them before they get us'  
  
Harry looked surprised at the determination in Ginny voice and smiled knowingly at Hermione who did the same at Ron. They all sat there for a while until the portrait swung open and Merlin appeared with Dumbledore. They both had been talking and looked at the group with pride. They came up to them and sat in two of the armchairs that were set around the fireplace.  
  
'Hello, all I hope you had a good night?' they all nodded and smiled impishly, Dumbledore smiled and continued. 'Right I have some bad news, the ministry won't allow you to take you NEWTs until your have completed your OWLs, and they insist that you take your OWLs at the same time as your age group' The group looked unhappy at this and Harry piped up 'What about Ginny, she's year younger than us, she can't wait for two years it isn't fair on her' Ginny looked at Harry and squeezed his hand 'Don't worry Harry we have already sorted that out, the teachers all agree that Ginny can become part of the 5th year with you all' Dumbledore looked down at their smiling faces, 'That's great, thanks Professor, I'll work really hard to keep up'  
  
Merlin, who had remained silent while Dumbledore talked chuckled, 'Don't worry about that, you are a Mage remember, you will easily be able to keep up, in fact all three of you would be able to easily keep up with the seventh years' The four looked shocked they and forgotten anyone but Harry was more powerful. 'Professor, what are we going to do then, are you going to change us back into 15 year olds?' 'No Hermione, we're not, that spell can only be reversed up to 24 hours after it was cast, it was more of a test to see if you were all the right people. So instead were going to put a powerful illusion over you that only you, Albus and Myself can stop, it will make everyone see you as 15 year olds' Merlin and Dumbledore got up and indicated the group to do the same, 'For a powerful spell, it has a ridiculously small incantation.' Merlin said He raised his hand and said 'Chimistarey' there was a small flash were everyone briefly shielded their eyes. As they all looked at each other they saw how they were 3 days ago and not 3 minutes. Dumbledore looked happy, as did Merlin.  
  
'Now.' Dumbledore said '.about your training. You will all be doing normal subjects this year including the new ones but you will also be training to use your new powers.' He noticed they were all hanging on his ever word and he chuckled '.you will be training 4 nights a week. These will be Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Sat. Merlin and Myself will be the main teachers, but some of the other teachers will be helping.'  
  
The group nodded and Ron said: 'Professor?' 'Yes?' 'Well today's Saturday, will we have a lesson tonight?' 'Oh.it is.of course, I'd forget my wand if I used one, of course tonight will be your first lesson. If you could be in the great hall at 8:00, bring your wands and be prepared to learn' The group nodded and looked forward to the training tonight, it was going to be fun.  
  
Dumbledore again started to say something 'Right then you have the rest of the day to yourself, we have a lot of work to do, so we'll see you at the welcoming feast.oh yes, one last thing, you will be in your normal dorms until next year, we have to keep people knowing about this down to a minimum, your family's are aright of course but we don't know about anyone else'  
  
With that they left the teens to their thoughts. The day passed slowly, they went to see various teachers, calling in on Sirius they were delighted to hear that Remus was coming back to teach DADA, then before they knew it, it was time to go to the great hall for the feast. They made their way down and sat in their seats, Ginny got a few funny looks from her friends wondering why she was sitting next to Harry Potter.  
  
Soon the sorting began and finished quite quickly and Dumbledore got up to do his customary new year speech. 'Well Here we all are, another year older, I have a few announcements to make before we start to eat.' there was a few moans of protest, mostly by Ron and the Twins '.we have 4 new subjects this year, and you will here about those later, but teaching them are Professor's Sirius Black .' there was a few shocked gasps form those who hadn't heard of Sirius's innocence, '.Professor Nimway Black, Professor Lin and Professor Nigthbreeze, who hasn't arrived yet. Professor Lupin has also returned to teach you DADA. The rest can wait please enjoy the feast'  
  
Dumbledore sat down and everyone was talking, the quad were happy to hear most people glad that Lupin was back. The meal passed quickly and soon people were yawning.  
  
Prefects would you please lead the first year students to the dorms' As the students made their way out of the hall Lupin waved at the group and mouthed 'See you later'. They made their way up to the common room and sat by the fire, a lot of people were looking at the oddly, suddenly Harry said to the others 'Hay anyone fancy going for a walk?' The others were waiting for this and all liked the idea and together they got up and wandered out of the room and made their way to the great Hall. They arrived at 7:50 and walked in to see Dumbledore, Merlin and Remus talking. They all were talking like old friend even Lupin, when they saw the teens they smiled and made their way over.  
  
Hello everyone, you al right?' 'Were all great Professor? Hermione said 'Well tonight we'll get you started on a simple techniques. We will start with something you can all do then go onto you all individually. Everyone magic users has a Sphere of talent. Some people are especially good a fire magic, some water, some nature. So when we know what you are then you will have a personal trainer, picked form one of us.' 'Right you all ready' Merlin said. The group nodded and held their wands up ready. 'Well the first thing you can do is put your wand down, that's the first thing were going to practise, wand less magic' The group looked at each other and gulped. The teachers smiled at them and the lesson began. At first all they did was some very simple spells. Then they moved on to stronger spells and lastly they tried Transfiguration. 'Transfiguring something is the hardest conventional type of magic you can do without a wand' Merlin said. They were all surprised when the actually succeeded in doing some. After 4 fours they were all very tired but had a triumphant look in their eyes. They were bade goodnight and silently made their way up to their rooms, when they got their they bade each other good night and trooped of to bed, falling asleep the moment they hid the pillows.  
  
The next morning they woke up to their surprise on time and feeling refreshed. They made their way down to the great hall, and started to eat breakfast. Prof. McGonagall came around handing out their new timetables. There was a groan from a few students as they found out what lessons they had. Suddenly there was a tremendous crash as the great hall doors flow open, a few people screamed, and everyone had their wands out, in the doorway was a man, he was wearing a long flowing black cloak, his tunic was rusty brown and green, and his beard and hair flowed in the wind. The hall fell silent. The person walked in and started walking up to the teacher's table with the aid of a large staff he was carrying. There was a scream form the hall and a student ran in followed by a pack of wolves. The man turned and growled at them, and they slunk back outside, while the student was sat down and comforted. The man continued up to the teachers, as he pased Harry and the others could see he was very tall and looked big and strong, he was moving slowly but looked unstoppable, he reached the teachers table and greeted Dumbledore, who nodded and indicated a chair next to Lupin.  
  
'May I introduce, Nalio Nigthbreeze, a new professor here at Hogwarts.  
  
The hall went silent and then continued eating. As it was Sunday, there was nothing to do and the quad just kept together and chilled the entire day. Just before they retired Ron said 'At least we've got something good first thing tomorrow, DADA with Lupin, then Care of Magical Creatures, I wonder whole be teaching it this time'  
  
The week quickly passed and the quad training was now coming on better than the teachers had hoped, the class, all except Potions, was fun and it was generally good to be back. Harry was getting more powerful by the day and now was learning Ancient magic's and other specialties. At the end of the week, Merlin said just before they left'  
  
'We have found out what your Spheres are, and from now on you'll be training with your trainer more than together. The lessons will still take place here but, but you will be with different trainers ' The four were looking excited and interested 'Ron you have a Fire affinity, you find fire spells easier, so you will be training with Sirius.' Ron nodded happily '.Ginny you have a earth affinity, so you will be training with Professor Sprout.' she smiled and looked at Harry, who squeezed her hand '.Hermione you have a water affinity and will be learning with Nimway, and lastly Harry, you have a Air affinity and you will be training with Merlin here. You will all start training with them next lesson'. The four left the hall and went up to the tower chatting happily. 


End file.
